Minoru Uesugi
is of the Carrangers. He is the oldest of the team, 24 years old (39 in Gokaiger), and a bungling salesman at Pegasus. Biography Carranger He once loses the bracelet portion of his Accel Changer (and thus the Green Racer powers) while practicing victory poses after a fight, though he quickly recovered it after beating YY Gonza, who found it by his brother's improvised grave and started using it on his tail. Minoru speaks with an Osakan accent and is a fan of the Hanshin Tigers baseball team. He also used to be afraid of lightning since when he was a child, when he was shocked by an electric eel, but managed to overcome this fear in order to help his team defeat Elekinta. Megaranger vs. Carranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Minoru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Racer powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Minoru and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Minoru, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Green Racer appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Minoru joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Frivolous Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Leader Team. Video game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi Minoru as Green Racer appears with his team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Green Racer is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Green Racer appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Green Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Green Vehicle *V-Dump / Dump Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Engine Cannon *Green Speeder 3 Ranger Key The is Minoru Uesugi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Racer. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Minoru received his key and became Green Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Minoru Uesugi was portrayed by Yoshihiro Fukuda (福田佳弘 Fukuda Yoshihiro). As Green Racer, his suit actor was Naoki Ōfuji (大藤 直樹 Oofuji Naoki). Notes *Green Racer's visor is rectangular shaped just as his Ohranger predecessor OhGreen's is. *He is the first Green Ranger to have the number 3. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also (successor) External links *Green Racer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Green Racer at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers